Light is emitted onto a photosensitive surface of a pixel in a camera photosensitive component to form an image. Therefore, transmittance of light is a key for imaging.
In a related technology, a camera photosensitive component includes a Red, Green and Blue (RGB) filter, and light is emitted onto a photosensitive surface of a pixel after being filtered through the RGB filter.